The Christmas Eve Just for the Two of Us
by idimara
Summary: Here it is, Mara's story again. This time, it is Christmas-themed. Mara & Kai's love story again. :3


**The Christmas Eve Just for the Two of Us**_  
_

* * *

Oh guys, I just searched through my comp & found this story that I use as a Christmas present for my friend last year ^^

& it is ONE SHOT! ONE SHOT! Only this is my only story that is a one shot story :3

* * *

Hey-ya guys, thanks for reading this! :3

This is a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction that contains my OCs in it. I made this fanfiction similar to how a scenario looks like (I think :P)

Characters:

1. Ciel Phantomhive (Kuroshitsuji)

2. Sebastian Michaelis (Kuroshitsuji)

3. Maralaine Dee/Mara (my own OC)

4. Kaye Akimoto/Kaye (my own OC)

5. Kai AKimoto/Kai (my own OC)

6. Lots of other Kuroshitsuji characters & my random OCs that might show up.

Lastly, I do not own Kuroshitsuj, it belongs to Yana Toboso. I'm just a normal fan.

Well, hope you like it!

* * *

24th of December, the Christmas Eve, which mean there will be a Christmas celebration tomorrow. Today, as usual, I, Mara, visit the Phantomhive's mansion (with LOTS of effort -_- fyi, if you're wondering, I just sprained my leg a few days ago in a very stupid accident. Trust me, if you saw it you'll surely be laughing till your stomach hurts ,

Sebastian: Oh, Mara-san, welcome back. It is so nice to see you again. *smiles while decorating the Christmas tree*

Mara: Yes, thank you, Sebastian. It's so nice to see you too. *smiles*

Kai: *approaches then gave me a hug* Welcome back, Mara-chan. *smiles gently*

Mara: *blushes a little, then hugs him back while smiles* Yes, thank you, Kai-kun. *then Kai releases me*

Kaye: Mara-chan~ *rushes towards me then hugs* Welcome back~ ^w^

Mara: Ah, Kaye, *hugs her back, smiles gently while patting Kaye's head* yes, thanks honey.

Ciel: *eats a cake* Welcome.

Mara: Hey, Ciel, shouldn't you be helping them on decorating your place?

Sebastian: Oh Mara-san, as if you do not know. *smirks* Bocchan will never laid a hand on these kind of things.

Ciel: Well yeah, technically, if still have you guys, why should I laid a hand on this?

Sebastian: Just as expected from Bocchan, who will never does it properly. *smirks*

Ciel: *anger marks* What are you trying to pull, Sebastian? Are you telling me that I'm a spoiled child, is that it?

Sebastian : Ah, but you do seemed like one, do you not Bocchan? You cannot even tie your shoelaces properly. *smirks*

Ciel: Shut up, butler. *anger marks, then throws a knife to Sebastian, but he managed to catch the knife gracely* Just as expected from my butler. Heh. *smirks, then sips the his tea*

Kaye: Ciel, that's dangerous!

Sebastian: *chuckles* Aha, getting mad, eh? Bocchan, if you want to hurt me, you will have to try harder. *smiles mockingly*

Ciel: Tch, shut up. *continues eating the cake*

Mara: *facepalms* Oh my, you two are really… *sighs*

Kaye: Oh~ that reminds me! Nee, nee, Mara-chan, are you gonna do it tonight with onii-kun? :3

Mara: D, do what?

Kai: *tilts head* Eh? Do what with me?

Kaye: You know~ Your Christmas date! :3

Mara: O, oh… *glances at Kai, blushes, gasps when he looked back, then looks away* T, that…

Kai: *starts to blush too* Oh…our date… Yeah, I already think of something for it, somehow someway. *smiles gently* Will you be looking forward to it, Mara-chan?

Mara: *blushing, still looking away* Y, yeah… I, I'll be looking forward to it…

Kaye: Oohh~ I see a couple! X3

Sebastian: Ahem. I am very sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation you are having, but we have not done decorating the place yet.

Kai: Ah, yes, sorry.

Kaye: Boo, Sebastian's such a party popper! *pouty lips*

Sebastian: Please do not say that, Kaye-sama. We have got to hurry because tonight is the night for the celebration.

Mara: I'm so sorry guys, but I won't be able help you out decorating the place.

Kaye: Ehh? Why not?

Mara: Because… 'this'. *pointed at my bandaged angkle*

Kaye: Oyeah, your sprained leg… Oh, then please just rest. *worried*

Mara: Yeah, I will thank you.

Kai: Can you walk? *worried*

Mara: Yeah, I think so.

Sebastian: *approaching me* For your comfort, Mara-sama, *gives his hand* may I help you to your seat, my lady?

Mara: *takes his hand* Yes, thank you, Sebastian. *then Sebastian takes me to a couch on the side of the room*

Sebastian: Please wait here until the decoration process is finished. *smiles, bows* Now, excuse me. I will continue what I was doing earlier. *then he walks to the Christmas tree & continue decorating it with the others*

Hours flies, finally the Mansion are completely decorated with Christmas ornament by the evening time. Then, even though my leg still hurts a bit, I helped Sebastian make Christmas dishes. He already said no to my offer, but I insist on helping him. & then finally, the dishes are finished by the night time falls. We made a big bouquet of Christmas cuisines, drinks, cakes & cookies.

We celebrate the Christmas Eve together. Even Ichi―Kaye's prince, or at least that's what Kai said―come to the party. He & Kaye sits next to each other, while Kaye's face is blushing happily. & then, I don't know what's gotten into Kai, he suddenly sits next to me, pats my head & puts a gentle smile on his lips. I had to look away because it's just too…ah, I can't say it… /

Finally, the party's over. Sebastian excuses himself & then escorts Ciel to his room. It's time for him to go to bed. Then, it's just the four of us in the room, when suddenly Ichi takes Kaye to go somewhere with him, leaving me & Kai alone in the room. I looked around secretly, & then I realized that we're sitting under a mistletoe & in front of a warm fireplace. Then I become like…uh…y, you can figure it out by yourself… -/-

& then the room's become very quiet.

Kai: …Mara-chan…

Mara: *gasps, blushes* Y-yeah?

Kai: Why are you become very quiet?

Mara: *blushing, looks away* N-no reason…

*Then we both fell into silence again*

Kai: … *sighs* This is so awkward…

Mara: *still looking away, blushing* Uh-huh…

Kai: Ah, *pokes Mara's cheek* Mara-chan~

Mara: *still looking away, blushing more red* W, what?

Kai: *chuckles* You're so cute, Mara-chan. *smiles gently*

Mara: Wh― *glances at Kai, blushing hard* W, what are you talking about…?

Kai: Nothing, I just feel like saying it. *grins*

Mara: Uh… *frowns* I, is this some kind a joke?

Kai: No, I really mean it.

Mara: o/o …*blushing hard, look away, speechless*

Kai: Why are you surprised like that?

Mara: *still looking away, blushing hard* N, no reason…

Kai: *chuckles* I was right, you are amusing. …Hey, Mara-chan, don't you feel cold?

Mara: *blushing hard, still looking away* …No, I'm fine… …*a few moment later I shivers & then blows up my hands because it feels cold*

Kai: Are you cold?

Mara: …No, I'm perfectly fine… *blushing hard, keeps blowing my hands*

Kai: *smiles gently, touch my hands* No, you're freezing. *pulls my body closer to him* You should keep close to me & the fireplace next to me. *then he hugs me*

Mara: … *don't fight back, blushing hard, speechless. I enjoy the warmth of his body, believe it or not*

Kai: Well? It's warmer, isn't it? *caress my hair, smiles gently*

Mara: … *nods, blushing hard, speechless*

Kai: Mara-chan, *kisses my hair* I'm glad to spend this night with you.

Mara: Ah… *look up to Kai's face, but then I had to look away again because I saw his smiling face, which at that moment looked like a prince to me, & I still speechless* ... o/o

Kai: *still putting his lips on my hair* …Are you embarrassed?

Mara: …H, how can I'm not embarrassed by what…you've done…? *blushing hard, still looking away*

Kai: *chuckles, still putting his lips on my hair* Aha, you're so cute, indeed.

Mara: Uh… *pouty lips, blushing hard, still looking away*

Kai: …Hey, Mara-chan… You've already asked me how my feelings towards you….

Mara: …Mm-hmh… *blushing hard, still looking away*

Kai: …But I never asked you…how your feelings towards me…

Mara: E-eh…? *looks up, blushes really hard* …Y-you…really want to know that…?

Kai : Yeah…if you're willing to tell me about it. … *mine & his eyes met, glanced at each other* Mara-chan… *serious* Do you…love me?

Mara: *gasps, blushing really hard, can't move* A, ah… I…I… *his face moves closer, I closed my eyes, hoping nothing will happen* /

Kai: *blushes* …Mara-chan, I…

When it's about a few cms away from mine & his face―actually from our lips―, Kaye & Ichi are back with a lot of ruckus. We startled & quickly move away from each other. Then Kaye keeps teasing the red-faced me with love, couple & kissing things.

24th of December, a magical night for me & Kai. No one ever knows my answer to Kai's question that night… Not even him. ^^

* * *

How's it? Did you enjoy the story? I'm glad if you enjoy it! ^^

Merry Christmas to you~! :D

I KINDLY ASK FOR YOUR REVIEWS, THANKS! ^^_  
_


End file.
